


vampire weekend

by editingatwork



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Everything is consensual, Getting Together, M/M, Vampire AU, hockey players, vampire Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editingatwork/pseuds/editingatwork
Summary: “You ever been bitten?”When Kent walks up to Alexei at the NHL Awards afterparty and opens with that, Alexei fumbles his champagne glass and says stupidly, “Beaten?”“Bitten,” Kent repeats in Russian. “Have you ever been bitten by a vampire?”





	vampire weekend

Vampires are rare. The bite doesn’t always take; about one in three people die. Most of the vampires running around are at least a decade old. Many of them are over fifty, and still more can count their age in centuries, although a common theme is that the older the vampire, the more reclusive they tend to be. Modern life is...a little hard to keep up with.

Making a new vampire in the modern world involves a lot of paperwork; namely, documentation proving that the human candidate volunteered for the bite of their own free will, and thereby absolves the siring vampire of responsibility if they die. The application fees aren’t expensive, but the application  _process_  is a pain in the ass.

Biting for feeding purposes only, on the other hand, is as easy as walking up to a guy and asking, “You ever been bitten?”

When Kent walks up to Alexei at the NHL Awards afterparty and opens with that, Alexei fumbles his champagne glass and says stupidly, “Beaten?”

“ _Bitten_ ,” Kent repeats in Russian. “ _Have you ever been bitten by a vampire?”_

_“No?”_  Alexei replies, his befuddlement increasing. He’d known Kent was a vampire and that he spoke Russian from playing in the Russian Superleague and then a couple years in the re-branded KHL before moving back to America in 2012, but it still throws Alexei for a hell of a loop to be confronted by it all at once. “ _No, I’ve never been bitten.”_

“ _Do you wanna be?”_

Considering the stereotypes surrounding vampires and the guilty pleasure of their bite, Alexei feels a lot like he’s being asked, “Have you ever thought about being tied up and spanked?”

“ _By you?”_  Alexei manages _._

“ _Do you have any other vampires asking?”_

Alexei shakes his head. “ _I’m confused why_ you’re _asking.”_

Kent shrugs. “ _I’m hungry. One of my usual donors is sick, the other is out of town, my own teammates are off limits for personal and contractual reasons, and I hate picking up strangers.”_

The reasoning is surprisingly logical. “ _So you decided to ask_ me _?”_ They aren’t strangers, having played at least one All Star weekend together, but they’re barely more than what Alexei would call acquaintances. He’d have been surprised if Kent asked him out to breakfast. But Kent is asking Alexei to  _be_  breakfast. Or dinner, whichever.

Kent shrugs again. _“You’re the first guy I’ve run into tonight whom I thought probably wouldn’t be a dick about it.”_ He fiddles with the hem of his jacket. “ _I’m not gonna be mad or offended if you turn me down, you know. I’ve always got a few bags of A positive in the fridge. You’re not my only option, just...the one I’d prefer.”_

“ _Because fresh tastes better?”_ Alexei guesses.

“ _Would you rather a well-seasoned, medium-rare steak at a steakhouse, or a plain, re-heated hamburger patty at McDonald’s?”_

Alexei takes his point. “ _How much blood would you need?”_

_“Not quite a pint. It’s less than you’d give at a blood drive. You’ll probably wanna sit for twenty minutes after, just to make sure you’re fine, but you’d have no problems getting back to your hotel on your own. Although it’ll take about two weeks for your body to replace it all, so, if you’re planning on any training or heavy conditioning soon, you should turn me down.”_

Alexei nods slowly, surprised to find himself considering it. He’d always been curious, but in a very abstract kind of way; he’d never thought the opportunity would ever present itself. He’s surprised at how intrigued he is. “ _Can we do it here?”_

_“There are a couple VIP lounges, we could confiscate one. Are you really up for this?”_ Even though Kent is the one who asked, he still looks surprised.

Alexei drains his champagne and sets the glass on a nearby table. “ _What happens in Vegas, right?”_

So they find an empty VIP lounge with a door that locks, and settle on the sofa. At Kent’s instruction, Alexei removes his jacket and rolls up his shirt sleeve.

“ _Isn’t the carotid artery better?”_ Alexei asks.

_“Sure, if you wanna end your night with a ride in an ambulance. It gushes if you bite it wrong, and I’m not an_ amateur _, but I don’t take chances. Only noobs and sires go for the neck.”_  Kent pulls off his jacket and tie, tossing both over the back of the sofa with a carelessness that guarantees wrinkles. Then he undoes the top two buttons of his shirt and un-cuffs both his sleeves to roll them out of the way. Distantly, Alexei thinks that dishevelment is a good look for him.

“ _Do I need to do anything?”_ Alexei asks as Kent takes his arm in both hands and positions it belly-up, the inner elbow facing him.

“ _Just don’t punch me when it stings. It always does at first, I can’t do anything about that.”_

Alexei snorts a laugh before saying, “ _Okay.”_

And with that, Kent leans over Alexei’s arm and bites him. Alexei flinches immediately, a full-body shudder, because  _shit_ , Kent hadn’t been kidding, his fangs really sting. Whatever numbing agent stored in them works quickly, though, and soon all Alexei can feel is the solid grip of Kent’s fingers and the bizarre sensation of his blood being sucked—not drawn out with a syringe at a hospital, but  _sucked—_ out of his veins.

Kent drinks in comically dainty swallows. He closes his eyes and his brow wrinkles in concentration, or maybe annoyance at the shallow bloodflow. Alexei certainly doesn’t felt like he’s losing too much blood. After the initial bite and then the numbing, the minutes start to drag and Alexei discovers that letting a vampire bite him is...actually kinda boring.

He leans back against the sofa to wait it out. Quickly, he starts feeling sleepy. There’s still some alcohol in his system and it has been a really long day. 

He doesn’t even notice when the tingling starts.

He  _does_ notice, however, when Kent replaces sucking with licking to close the wound. And then Alexei notices that he, Alexei, is starting to tent his pants.

“ _Oh, that’s normal,”_ Kent tells him offhandedly, which is embarrassing as hell but at least saves Alexei the trouble of trying and failing to hide it. “ _Venom side effect, sorry.”_

“ _That’s_ real?” Alexei had always assumed that books and movies were making that kind of kinky shit up. “ _Vampire venom causes erections?”_

“ _As a_ side effect _, and only_ sometimes _,”_  Kent emphasizes. He gives Alexei’s inner elbow one last lick and squints at the spot for a moment, checking that it’s healing up. The sensation of that lick is weird, because Alexei can  _see_  the intimate slide of Kent’s wet tongue on his skin, but he can’t quite  _feel_  it. Kent sets Alexei’s arm on the sofa and adds, “ _I don’t know the chemical components, just that it’s something to keep the donor pliant and happy while the vampire drinks. Some people get happier than others.”_

If Alexei wasn’t feeling like a sack of blissed-out Jell-O, he’d roll his eyes.

Kent nods at Alexei’s arm. “ _How do you feel? Lightheaded, dizzy? Pain anywhere?”_

Alexei sags his entire weight into the soft grip of the sofa, letting his head lull over the back while he shakes it in a negative. “ _Just feel tired. Like I got a mild dose of morphine.”_

_“How’s your arm?”_

A flex of his hand proves stiff fingers, but otherwise the limb is mobile. “ _A little numb.”_

_“That’ll wear off.”_ Kent slides off the sofa and stretches, a full-body affair with his arms high over his head. His cheeks are pink and his mouth is pinker, fangs peeking out between his lips. There’s a sweaty sheen to his neck and hairline that wasn’t there before. Alexei is hit again, more intensely this time, by the palpable magnetism of him, how every sliver of exposed skin begs for touch.

Kent walks over to a far table and fills a glass with water. He brings it back to Alexei and waits for him to take it with his good hand. “ _Drink all of that, and I’ll get you another.”_

Alexei obeys. Kent leaves, refills the glass, and returns. Alexei takes longer to drink the second. He watches Kent over the rim. Kent is sprawled sideways on the sofa, one arm flung over the back and one leg pulled up and bent on the cushion. The twist of his body pulls his shirt tight enough to strain the buttons, and it leaves his collar flayed open like a lily in full bloom. The peek of his flushed collarbone taunts Alexei.

Alexei gulps the last mouthful of water. Kent takes the glass from him, sets it aside. His gaze is placid, like he can see the gears turning in Alexei’s head and is waiting to see where they go, not dreading or anticipating Alexei’s thought processes, just... curious.

Thanks to vampire venom and a partially numb arm, Alexei can’t lean in gracefully. The best he can do is awkwardly shuffle his bulk closer. Kent’s mouth  pinches on an aborted grin of amusement at Alexei’s expense, but his gaze is clear, while Alexei knows his own is hazy with champagne and excess dopamine. There’s nothing suave about a loose-limbed drunk making a pass. But Kent waits for him anyway, lets him haul himself close until they’re breathing the same air.

Alexei cups Kent’s cheek in his good hand and brushes his thumb over flushed skin. There’s still an erection in Alexei’s pants. He very much doubts he’s the first person who’s come onto Kent post-bite. Whatever he’s doing, he knows it’s not original. So it’s gratifying, the way Kent’s eyelashes flutter and his lips part abruptly on an anticipatory breath at Alexei’s touch.

Alexei kisses him. Kent sighs, relaxing, and lets him.

Alexei kisses him softly and messily and drunkenly for a  _long_  time. Kent leans into the hand on his cheek and kisses back. He tastes like blood, and his fangs are a hazard. It’s different. But his lips are plush and his tongue is generous, and it’s been a  _long_  time since Alexei kissed anyone with a mouth this nice.

When they part, Alexei’s head is swimming. Kent’s face is redder from Alexei’s kisses than it was from Alexei’s blood. That’s  _immensely_  satisfying. Alexei grins.

Kent takes one look at him and snickers. “ _You’re really high,”_ he declares.

“ _Yeah,”_ Alexei agrees with relish.

Kent giggles and pats Alexei’s knee. “ _I’ll get you another glass of water. We’ll give it ten minutes and see how you feel, huh?”_

Alexei groans, dramatically put upon, but he accepts the fresh glass of water when it’s handed to him. This time, Kent puts a little more distance between them so Alexei can’t just fall into him for another kiss. Alexei  _wants_  to, but he sees the sense in sobering up. 

Ten minutes pass and Alexei feels much more clear-headed. He realizes he may have over-stepped. “ _Sorry, about—”_

Kent waves him off and winks. “ _I didn’t mind. Sorry I didn’t warn you about potential side effects.”_

_“I didn’t mind.”_

Kent glances at Alexei’s hands, his mouth, then his eyes. “ _Yeah?”_  He licks his lips. “ _How long are you in Vegas?”_

_“I fly out on Tuesday.”_

Kent nods. “ _When you’re sober, and after you’ve thought about it... If you wanna do this again, call me.”_

Alexei hates to ask, but he needs to clarify. “ _Do you mean ‘this’ as in biting me, or ‘this’ as in kissing?”_

“ _I mean ‘this’ as in kissing. It won’t be safe for you to lose any more blood for at least three weeks,”_ Kent warns. _“Those are standard blood donation rules. If anyone ever tries to tell you otherwise, they’re either an idiot or an asshole.”_

Alexei chuckles at the protective vehemence in Kent’s tone. Kent is still within arm’s reach, clothes and hair ruffled and his skin so pink and supple-looking that it makes Alexei want to suck bruises on him. Time to think will definitely be necessary. He knows better than to follow his gut instinct to blurt out an impulsive ‘yes.’ “ _Okay. I’ll think about it. Give me your number?”_

Numb fingers don’t handle smartphone keypads very well, so Alexei hands over his phone to let Kent input his contact information himself. When he gives the phone back, Kent says, “ _It’s okay if you don’t call.”_

Alexei is ninety-nine percent sure he’ll call. “ _It’s okay if you change your mind.”_

There’s a slight fang-exposing curl of Kent’s lips that puts fire in Alexei’s belly. Alexei is ninety-nine percent sure Kent won’t change his mind.

Twenty-four hours later, from the comfort of his hotel room, Alexei calls.

Kent, half a city away in his apartment, answers. He hasn’t changed his mind.

They spend the remainder of Alexei’s time in Vegas in bed. Kent doesn’t bite him again, but Alexei leaves hickeys on Kent’s skin like they’re party favors. He gorges himself on Kent’s body, every hard-soft inch of it, finds out every sound he can wring from him. He nicks his tongue on Kent’s fangs with how hard he kisses him and learns that Kent is a little bit weak, when it comes to blood; but Alexei also learns that he doesn’t mind that.

On their last night, Kent rolls into the curve of Alexei’s side and molds himself against Alexei’s ribs and hip like he belongs there. “ _If you don’t want anything after this, it’s cool,”_  he says. “ _What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right? It was a good weekend.”_

Alexei slips his arm around Kent’s shoulders and musses his already thoroughly mussed-up hair.  _“Yeah. It was a good weekend.”_  He takes a breath and lets his next words out carefully. _“It could be an even better summer, though.”_

Kent tucks his face into Alexei’s neck. Alexei can hear him smile. “ _Yeah, it could be."_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if there's anything I didn't tag that should be, please let me know!  
> I'm still on [tumblr](http://punmasterkentparson.tumblr.com/).


End file.
